


Cotton Candy Sweetness

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: day 5: festival"He redeemed himself by winning a squirt gun game and gifting her a huge bag of cotton candy from the prize selection. Sakura really didn’t need more sugar in her life, but the color matched her hair, so he couldn’t resist."Sasuke and Sakura go to a festival and have a sweet time.





	Cotton Candy Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 to my piece “100% Sweetness” so I highly suggest reading that first! This is from my American perspective where for some reason they fry everything at festivals/carnivals/etc. I do not endorse this practice though lol

The day had finally come: they were going to a festival and Naruto could wear his highly anticipated new mesh shirt. Sakura even let him borrow some of her glitter to slather all over. His favorite was orange, so he saved that for the eyes, but went with a dazzling multicolor for his cheeks and chest. He was feeling pretty confident, but come on, mesh shirt and glitter? Who wouldn’t feel like they were on fire? 

Sasuke, on the other hand, could’ve enjoyed a perfectly nice night in, but Sakura wanted to go and—yeah, that’s about his only incentive to be there. And what a treat it was to see her excitedly hop from stall to stall trying to get her hands on as much fried food as possible. (Sasuke even mused over the possibility of fried boba before realizing that was, without a doubt, taking things too far.)

They watched performances, listened to music, admired art, and haggled with vendors (that mask vendor was a real jerk). Naruto was able to find a reputable ramen stand to satisfy his cravings. They even found their friend Sai, who was running a face and body painting booth. For only a small fee, he painted a beautiful cherry blossom on the back of Sakura’s hand. She was so pleased with the result that she insisted Sasuke get something painted too, so he ended up with a snake twisting along his wrist to his inner elbow. Pretty badass in his opinion. 

Sasuke tried to win plushie for Sakura by trying his hand at a strongman game, but was completely showed up by Sakura, who hit the hammer so hard, she got the highest score possible on her first try. She insisted her slug plushie of choice was adorable, but Sasuke just couldn’t see it. He redeemed himself by winning a squirt gun game and gifting her a huge bag of cotton candy from the prize selection. Sakura really didn’t need more sugar in her life, but the color matched her hair, so he couldn’t resist. 

They strolled along, her fingers growing stickier and her smile growing bigger by the minute. She got through about half the bag before she got distracted by churros. 

\--

“We should go ride the ferris wheel!” Sakura took hold of Sasuke’s hand to drag him to the line. They kissed the day after the party, but this was the first time they held hands and somehow the casual intimacy of it overwhelmed Sasuke to a point where he couldn’t fight the small smile creeping up on his face. Even when they got to the line, he didn’t let go. 

There were two lines, so they naturally chose the shorter one. Except it was only after waiting ten minutes did they realize the short line was to get on the passenger cars that swing back and forth, while the longer line was for the ones that stay still. Neither of them were patient people, so they decided to stay put. How bad could it be?

After the first rock back and forth, Sakura mentally scrolls through a list of everything she ate that day and started regretting eating all her treats, but only for a moment because the look on Sasuke’s face when he thought she was about to blow chunks all over him was priceless. 

The view was pretty sweet too; they were way up high and everyone on the ground looked so small. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked like the cotton candy stuffed away in Sakura’s bag. Time must have been frozen when they reached the very top, Sasuke felt like he couldn’t breathe. Not because he was scared of heights, but because Sakura had grabbed his hand again without him realizing. He squeezed back.

\--

Naruto leaned against Sakura, who was leaning against Sasuke, in an attempt to share the view with his best friends. “Naruto, get off,” ordered Sasuke gruffly. He and Sakura had found a perfect spot on the lawn to watch the fireworks, and he didn’t feel like sharing. 

Naruto faced them and crossed his arms in a huff, “I’m just lonely, can you blame me?” 

“Go find Gaara, I saw him earlier with Temari and Shikamaru. He looked lonely too, so go be with him.”

“This is why you guys are my smart friends, that’s such a good idea! Catch you later!” Naruto flitted back through the crowd, finally leaving them alone. 

Sakura had stepped away from Sasuke to give her suggestion to Naruto, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer once more. The lively sounds of the festival were still going on behind them and the bursting fireworks had just started. As much activity as there was going on around them, it felt like just the two of them in their own little world. And that was just fine. 

\--

“Hey Sasuke?" 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m actually still kinda hungry. Let’s get boba?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hearing "let's get boba?" fills me with life immediately 
> 
> the ferris wheel swinging cart accident happened to me at disneyland lol im scared of rides so i was really nervous to go on but we had been waiting foreverrrr so i didnt want to get out of line for the normal car but i survived and i ate no joke at least four churros that day so it was successful
> 
> get ready for tomorrow, it's angst


End file.
